To close
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: Pretending he doesn t exist has helped Bayman in his work for years but what will happen when a certain superninja crosses his path? Bayman/Ryu. Warning:Yaoi, Rating changed due to sexual content.


**AN: Ok! This is like the third time I´m correcting this (damnit!) but probably not the last. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

A one year old memory, a bright day, a quiet place somewhere in a wood that few people´s seen with their own eyes. The wind is blowing, just a little breeze tickling the snowy leaves.

He is all alone in this place, not even the birds seeming to be awake yet. This beautiful place where time seems to stand still.

It seems like in such a place anyone, even the most troubled soul would find peace but to him this silence is torture. There´s nothing here to distract him from the sound of bullets, the sound of the helicopters as they fly over the city, the agonized screams as the only people he´s ever loved falls lifeless to the ground.

"Mum, dad!" the child cries as his eyes are filled with tears, "don´t leave me!"

But they will, exactly like everything else he´s ever known and held dear, the flames washing away the house that once represented warmth, safety, yes the world to him!

He would cry now twenty years later if he only could, but it´s to late. His tears has gone dry a long time ago and if he could, what good would it do?

Acting! That´s what´s saved him from a early death, that´s what kept him alive during his hard time at the orphanage, that´s what kept him alive threw endless days living on the streets, that´s what kept him alive threw his hard training in the Russian military, that´s what kept him alive threw his numerous missions as a mercenary where any small mistake could have cost him his life. Yes, he´s done crying!

Silence! And then suddenly something else. A presence? So it´s time to fight again?

Fighting is a way for him to take his mind of the damages caused to him by time, the physical pain replacing the emotional even though he almost never lets an opponent close enough to hurt him. In fact he never lets _anyone _close.

But the young man emerging in front of him seemingly from nowhere surprises him. White skin, eyes so intensively green they almost look like jades, goldy dark blond hair so long it goes almost down to his waste. The man is somewhat shorter and smaller built then himself and it strikes the assassin he´s never seen anything this beautiful his whole life.

He doesn´t really know what he´s doing as he throws the knife in his belt, the young man catching it easily as the assassin somehow sensed he would. The young man´s eyes burns as he almost immediately throws the knife back.

"It´s quit a knife you´ve got there" the mans voice is soft as honey.

"This knife will soon get introduced to Donovan" the assassin manages in keeping his voice calm but has a hard time believing the beauty in front of his eyes is actually real.

And so the fight starts! They strike at each other, try to counter each others blows, circle around each other trying to find openings in their opponents deffence.

The assassin quickly notices though his opponent isn´t equally strong he is way faster then himself, his movements as smooth and unpredictable as the wind that is chilling them both. The young man seems so calm, almost peaceful.

As his opponent moves in a speed that is almost impossible defending oneself against the assassin feels his long hair against his face. "How smooth" he can´t help thinking in the heat of the battle. He´d like to grab that hair only to feel the softness in his hands.

Or is it really a battle? Their moves feels coreo-grafed, their attempted blows more like a never ending dance then a furious fight.

The air is getting chillier around them but yet the assassin feels the heat, the warmth enclosing him making him feel almost feverish. His heart beats in rythm with his blows as well as the strikes of his opponent making him wish this fight´d last forever.

Suddenly he manages in countering one of his opponents strikes locking his arm under his. The assassin´s so careful it almost surprises himself as he lays the younger man down on the ground.

The young man doesn´t struggle witch the assassin´s somehow expected like he somehow expected him catching the knife, his green eyes looking at him in that warm, unreadable way.

The assassin lets go of his opponents arm since the last thing he wants is hurting this image of purity lying underneath him. "I thought angels existed only in fairy tales" he thinks to himself as he caresses his opponents soft hair.

He feels his opponents hands threw his own short black hair all of a sudden, the fingers wondering down his neck.

Yes! Intimacy and more importantly tenderness. It´s been years since he had any off that. Give and take! The lessons he´s been so afraid of learning.

He doesn´t know who starts it but soon he feels the beautiful man´s lips against his own, soft, sweet and wet. They kiss gently and tenderly then more hungrily.

Yes! He wants it! The warmth of the soft body close to his, the warm mouth against his. He feels a part of him awakening that he´s tried to ignore for years. He presses himself closer to the green eyed man, hearing him moan as his hands caresses his chest moving in under his armless t-shirt.

The beautiful man´s hand wanders down the assassins back, the pressure of his hardness against his own almost unbearable. The kisses grows deeper, their hands wandering all over each other´s body´s. Then a sudden realization...

"He´s to close" the assassin thinks. A sudden sensation off panic evolves inside off him. There´s a reason he prefers long distance attacks to close attacks, there´s a reason he never gets to close neither to his clients nor his targets. Acting´s what kept him alive so far and so is distance. If he doesn´t keep it he´ll get vulnerable, to vulnerable to do what he has to do.

He rises to his feet though he can hardly stand. He runs so fast his feet barely touches the ground. He has to get out of here, out off this situation off witch he has no control. Far away from what he wants but cannot have.

His feet moves faster and faster, this damn forest seemingly never ending. He wants to forget. Forget what just happened, forget what he felt, forget that he was once an individual that was aloud to feel, forget what took that right away from him.

"You are nothing but a coward" he says, though he´s not talking about his opponent.

_._

When the tournament is over he cries. He knows it won´t serve to any good but he does it anyway because he simply cannot stop.

If only he had not chosen to join the military, if only he had not chosen a life that was already doomed, if only he had not chosen revenge instead of forgiveness, if only he had not chosen hate instead of love...

He remembers the young man´s soft hair under his hands, the silky lips against his own now feeling more alone then he´s ever felt before. He will never feel that warmth again, never feel that tenderness or acceptance from another individual. And that´s the way it has to be until the day his meaningless existence comes to an end...

_._

One year later and the fourth tournament´s started. There are about four matches fought during a day and each contestant will have to battle at least six opponents before anything´s settled.

Bayman´s done well so far winning three out off four matches defeating both Jann Lee and Tina without any challenge. Though he got defeated by Helena he did good in the match against his old rival Leon, winning after a long fight that could have ended either way.

All in all he´s pretty satisfied with the results but he hasn´t yet finished what he came here for, the same reason for witch he participated last year...

Donovan is not getting away with what he did no matter if it´ll take a hundred years for that man to receive his punishment. That man is going down if that´ll be the last thing Bayman ever does.

As he goes to his room Bayman does his best to avoid the other contestants. He hates it when they´re all trying to drag him into their conversations, asking all sorts off pointless questions like "why are you in this competition", "what will you do with the money if you win".

There is one contestant in particular that annoys him to no ends, Zack the over energetic mountain climber. Bayman has a long time ago given up, trying to figure out what the black man´s saying since most words coming out of his mouth are "wooooooh", "yes, yes, this is it" and "beam".

"If there´s any chance off him wanting to beam himself away I´d be more then happy to help" the Russian thinks to himself.

Luckily no one seems to have noticed him as he successfully manages to walk into his room, locking the door behind him.

It´s already eleven o´clock and Bayman has a match early in the morning. He´s fighting Hitomi who even though she´s young proved herself to be a more then average challenge since last tournament. Yes! And a even harder challenge to avoid having a conversation with witch means Bayman will need all the rest he can get in order to have the strength both to beat her and run away from her before she starts opening her mouth. Yes! She is tougher then she looks like!

He´s just about to prepare himself for bed when he hears a knock on the door.

"Never expect the unexpected" Bayman mutters to himself.

For him to actually be left by his annoying opponents even for a tiny second is putting ones hopes to high.

When he opens the door he expects to see Zack, trying to get Bayman into a new bet or perhaps a drunken Brad, talking about things only he understands since making anything out off that slurring and those never ending hiccups is more then impossible.

But the person the Russian sees on the other side of the door surprises him almost as much as the first time he ever laid eyes on him.

"Hi" the jade eyed man says, his voice as soft as one year ago.

Again Bayman remembers that silky, long hair under his fingers, those filled lips against his own.

"Last time" the man says "we didn´t properly introduce ourselves"

Bayman looks at the other man in silence, not knowing what to say to this. The man seems so natural when talking about what Bayman wants to forget more then anything.

"Ryu Hayabusa" the man reaches out his hand.

Bayman can´t do anything but starring dumbfounded at him before taking that slender white hand in his large, tanned one.

"Bayman", he says having a hard time meeting the intense green eyes in front off him.

Ryu´s hand´s so soft, so warm... Ryu, what a beautiful name.

"Bayman, what?" Ryu gives a amused smile "you must have a surname".

"I have no other name" Bayman tries to sound indifferent as he notices he´s still holding on to the other mans hand.

"Oh!" Ryu chuckles as he notices their still bonded hands, letting go immediately, you´re "the assassin of steel" right?

"And you´re "the worlds singular super ninja", it isn´t a question.

In fact Bayman´s heard everything about the young crime fighter ridding the world of both regular gangsters and blood thirsty demons. It´s even known the ninja was the one slaying the Tengu the second tournament (the one tournament Bayman didn´t participate in) but nonetheless Bayman didn´t expect the super ninja to be the same person he met in the woods.

"I wear a mask these days" Ryus smiles as if though he´s read the assassins mind.

"Okey" is the only word Bayman manages to get out off his mouth.

Why does this have to happen again?

One year where Bayman´s worked his hardest to forget the scene in the wood, almost managing in forgetting the whole event altogether, but now with the ninja standing in front off him, wearing that black armless t-shirt and black pants those feelings starts bubbling up to the surface just as back then.

"Well" the ninja says calmly "it´s getting late so I guess I´ll be seeing you tomorrow. I´m glad seeing you again!"

Bayman stands dumbfounded again as the ninja raises his hand as a silent goodnight, closing the door behind him as he leaves the room.

Before Bayman goes to sleep he has to make a hundred push ups to take his mind of the disturbing visit.

_._

The next morning Bayman wakes up from the screaming alarm of the mobile phone, knowing it´s time for the fight.

Thanks to the push-ups last night he was able to get a good nights sleep though Bayman´ still isn´t as focused on the fight as he´d wished he´d be. As he strikes a few blows into the air to regain his concentration he has no words for how frustrating this is.

_._

He meets up with Hitomi outside the ninja-hideout since she to Bayman´s great annoyance is five minutes early as well. As the assassin´s expected the young girl opens her mouth as fast as she sees him and can´t stop moving her lips til the match starts (if she was aloud to she´d probably babble on even after that).

As Bayman´s expected as well, she´s a tough opponent and her karate´s definitely improved since last tournament. "Tough kid" he can´t help thinking.

After a even longer match then the one against Leon he finally manages in defeating her, though that still doesn´t stop her from babbling on about how glad she is she decided to compete this year to and about how "awesome" the fighting-stages are this year. But as much as her endless talking annoys him, Bayman can´t help both admiring and actually envying her the spirit she has.

"You did good" he hears himself say.

"What?" Hitomi´s already large eyes, grows even larger.

Bayman can´t help chuckle at her surprise.

"I said you did good", he repeats, "I´ll have to watch out next time".

"Oh!" Hitomi stares at him, "thank you!"

A good thing is the surprise keeps Hitomi quiet the rest of the way back to the guesthouse and Bayman can reach his room undisturbed.

_._

Once inside his room the annoying thoughts from last night takes over him again.

So that beautiful man´s name is Ryu and he´s competing this year again! Then Bayman remembers the scene in the woods again and what nearly happened between him and the one who´s known as the worlds singular super-ninja.

He remembers his hands all over Ryu´s silky hair, the ninja´s muscles and silky skin under his fingers as he goes under Ryu´s t-shirt, the sweet taste of the ninjas lips, the warm tongue inside his mouth, the hardened sex against his own.

And he feels confused again. A part of him wants to leave this tournament and never come back again while another part of him wants to find out what´d happened next.

It´s not like Bayman´s a virgin or that he´s uncomfortable having taste for men. It´s never bothered him before and it certainly doesn´t bother him now. What bothers him is that any individual can seem appealing to him at all after everything he´s done to emotionally distance himself!

He sighs as he rises from the bed, thinking that if this keeps on he´ll increase his muscle-mass to twice the size before this tournament is over witch he really doesn´t need to as it´s already pushing the limits as it is. Bayman takes a deep breath before once again starting on the push-ups.

_._

The rest off the day passes by. Zack stops Bayman a few times to talk about something that has to do with a new casino opening in town and Hitomi stops him once to ask him for advice for her next match. Bayman gives it to her, wishing her good luck in her coming fight and manages to avoid Brad who´s now apparently decided to become a drunk even during daytime. "Poor Jann Lee" the assassin thinks as he now sees Brad approaching the kung fu fighter instead.

When Bayman thinks the day all in all´s worked out pretty smoothly someone stops him in the middle of the hall.

"Hi there!"

Baymans stares at Ryu who gives one of these smiles only he can smile.

"I was wondering if I´d see you today" the ninja says "I heard you gave Hitomi some tactic advises. That was really nice off you"

Bayman really doesn´t know what to say or how to react to this. Why is someone like _Ryu_ trying talking to someone like _him _in the first place and how the hell does he know about Baymans conversations with other people and most importantly why does he have to call Bayman _nice?_

"That was really nice off you" the damn word comes out off Ryu´s mouth again "that girl is talented and stubborn but she does need support and above all someone who really cares about what she´s doing"

The assassin wants to look away. Those beautiful, green eyes strips him of the wall he´s so carefully built around himself and drags things to the surface that Bayman´d wish to keep buried until the end of time but these eyes paralyses him somehow and makes it impossible for him to turn his gaze any other way.

"And I´m guessing she´s not the only one" the ninja ends.

Damn those eyes! They look as if though they´ve seen centuries but still they´re so pure, so young.

"Well" Bayman starts who feels that he has to say something "Hitomi seems to be doing well on her own".

The ninja chuckles.

"Yes, she´s a tough girl" the ninja agrees, "but even tough people needs support. I heard you´re fighting Zack tomorrow. I fought him yesterday", the ninja laughs, "he´s definitely improved but I´ve heard your stats are far from bad. Four wins out off five, that´s quit impressive".

"Nothing passes you by does it?" Bayman thinks irritated.

"Five off six" Ryu flashes another one off his lovely smiles "tomorrow I get a break"

Bayman nodes feeling dumber then ever. Ryu´s so cute with his talk about how even tough people needs support and those beautiful smiles he keeps smiling all the time. If Bayman only hadn´t been a assassin...

"I´m glad you turned up this tournament as well" the ninja turns serious all of a sudden, his eyes lingering in Baymans, "it´s not every day one gets the chance to meet people that interesting".

Bayman? Interesting? The assassins knees feels weak, a uncomfortably warm feeling evolving in his stomach.

"Well" the ninja brushes a strand off his dark blond hair off his face "you have a match tomorrow so I guess I should let you get some sleep. Good night!"

_._

In his dreams Bayman relives the scene in the woods again. This time Ryu´s skin is completely bare.

When the alarm finally rings the assassin receives a major shock as he realizes what´s happened to his sheets and furthermore his boxers witch is the only thing he sleeps in.

"Damn!" he exclaims as he looks at the white disaster under him.

One might have thought countless martial arts tournaments, seven years off his work that isn´t arousing in the first place and to be honest a life of complete and utter despair would have killed his ability to feel lust for all future, but obviously that´s not the case.

Fortunately his match doesn´t start until one o´clock so he´ll have plenty off time dealing with this idiocity. Though dealing with it isn´t that fun in the first place.

As Bayman reaches the Tri-tower he´s almost managed in forgetting his embaressing morning. He meets up with Zack who fortunately isn´t as early as Hitomi was. Of course it doesn´t stop him from talking endless jibbrish and opposite to Hitomi he can´t even keep his mouth shut during the fight.

The thing with Zack is that spitting out words like a camel doesn´t make his attacks any slower and Bayman has a hard time countering the black mans wild fly-kicks and quick strikes.

The Russian doesn´t know how he does it but somehow he manages to beat his opponent.

As they both leave the stage, returning to the guesthouse his defeat doesn´t seem to bother Zack as he babbles on and off about how he´ll bye a new sports-car when he returns to the United States and about how the girls will love it.

Since Bayman doesn´t or is remarkably interesting in knowing anything about cars the only things he says are "yes" and "no" witch doesn´t seem to bother Zack that much since he´s to busy moving his lips.

It seems like an eternity before they reach the guesthouse. "Freedom, finally" Bayman thinks.

_._

Lying on his now clean bed reading Bayman can finally take some time off from both the business he came here to finish and his disturbing thoughts off Ryu Hayabusa.

Safe for Zack no one´s been particularly annoying today and he´s managed in not getting into any deeper conversations with the other contestants during more then one week. Only two more days left to go!

Bayman has two more matches left to fight and after that it´s...Some off Bayman´s old anxiety returns to him as he thinks about his final destination.

Breaking into Doatec will not be an easy matter since the place is filled with high surveillance cameras, deadly guards and automatic weapons. As he thinks about it now Bayman knows more then ever this is the mission that might be his last.

"But what does it matter?" he thinks all of a sudden. Bayman doesn´t have anything to return to after this tournament´s over. No family or friends that cares about him, not even a satisfying job that depends on his presence.

For once in a while the knock on the door actually comes as a blessing. Thinking about all this could make the most sane person mad.

But the person Bayman sees when he opens the door makes him change his mind immediately. The other problem he´s been trying to keep his mind off...

"Five off six" Ryu says "now we´re even".

"Really, nothing gets passed this bloody Hayabusa does it?" Bayman thinks to himself "what the hell does he want"?

"I´ve been thinking" there´s a seriousness to Ryus beautiful eyes that hasn´t been there the last days, "there´s only two days left off the tournament and I thought now would be a good time to say this".

It turns silent, Bayman starting to feel nauseous. He doesn´t know what the ninja´s trying to say and not sure he wants to hear either.

"Say what?" Bayman forces himself to say.

"May I come in?"

A lot off things are going on in Bayman´s head but all he can say is;

"Sure"

"Good"

Ryu walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Bayman´s heart beats uncontrollably as Ryu approaches him, both sitting down on the bed.

"I´m not gonna lie to you" Ryu starts, not taking his eyes from Bayman "I know what your mission here is. I know you´re here for revenge as much as my friend Hayate and I know why you signed up for the tournament in the first place", the ninjas voice´s grave, "I know as well that you´re the one personally responsible for Fame Douglas´s death and that Donovan´s wanted to get rid of you ever since. But more importantly why you do what you do".

Bayman´s once again taken off guard. Not by the fact Ryu knows everything about his missions but by that last comment. What the hell does Ryu think he knows?

"You´ve never been interested in money" Ryu keeps on "neither in killing for the sake of satisfying your bloodlust. You do find a certain satisfaction in high ranked missions though but not for the reason your employers believes".

Bayman sits motionless even though all he wants to do is run.

"Being one step away from death is the only thing that makes you feel alive" Ryu says softly, "both by sending others to the grave and being one breath away from your own you get reminded off how fragile a life really is and that you really don´t want to loose yours. Even though you don´t really think in the terms of good and evil you would never kill a defenseless person and you don´t take about any missions because what you want to kill Sergei", Ryu´s eyes pierces Baymans, "is not the people your employers sends you to dispose off but the feeling of complete and utter despair that always surrounds you. But it isn´t going away, is it"?

Bayman can´t believe Ryu actually did it. He called the assassin by his real name and further more brought the issue up that Bayman´s tried his best not to think about.

"I know that you don´t really want me to bring this up" the look in Ryu´s eyes is almost torn "but the reason that I´m saying this is I care for you... I really do and I wanted to tell you this before it was to late" the ninja sighs "I´m a proud person who doesn´t like to beg but now however I´m not afraid of begging".

"Are those tears in his eyes?" Bayman thinks to himself as he looks over Ryus face.

"Please Sergei" Ryu says, "do not seek revenge on Donovan. I don´t care a bit for him but for you I care more then my heart can take. There is so much more to this life then hate and regret, you just need to open up enough to feel it", the ninja´s eyes are so intensive Bayman almost feels burned by them, "I know your profession doesn´t allow you to feel anything else but in that case leave it! Leave it before it´s to late!"

As Bayman looks in silence at the beautiful young man in front of him all he wants to do is take him in his arms and say "yes I´ll quit tomorrow. I´ll stay away from Doatec for all future if you´ll only be mine" but deep inside he knows that simply can not be.

"What am I to you that you should care about" Bayman´s voice is calm, though deep inside he wants to scream "what is it with this empty shell that you find worth saving? It´s already to late Ryu, can´t you see that?"

Ryu shakes his head, his eyes resolute despite the tears.

"That´s just what you tell yourself" the ninja says.

Bayman´d love to kiss the tears away from that sweet face and say "yes I am a good person deep inside who doesn´t want to hurt anyone" but he knows in his heart that´d be a lie.

"What was worth saving died years ago" Bayman says softly "the one you want to keep alive so badly exists only in your own imagination. In here" he puts his hand on his heart "there´s nothing".

"Keep telling yourself that, if it amuses you" Ryu´s voice is equally soft as he rises to his feet.

Bayman is silent as the ninja walks to the door. Is this it?

"We´ll be seeing each other tomorrow" the look in Ryu´s eyes is strangely neutral, the match starts at one o´clock.

Bayman sighs as the ninja finally closes the door after him. If it´s from relief or sadness he doesn´t know.

As he goes to bed Bayman feels like an emptier shell then ever before. He doesn´t know if he likes it or not and neither does he feel enough to care.

This night Baymans dreams are as empty as when he´s awake.

_._

When he wakes up Bayman feels as if though something´s been taken from him. He doesn´t know why but everything around him seems grey, colorless.

Something tells him there´s no use even getting out of bed because what he does or doesn´t do doesn´t matter to anyone anyway, not even himself.

When he finally manages in rising to his feet and prepare himself for the fight the clock is more then it usually is.

_._

Bayman´s seventh match is at the regular Coloseum and this time there´ll be a whole audience here watching.

Yes! He´s fighting Ryu today and it will not be the same as when they fought last year.

Ryu is five minutes early exactly like Bayman though this time the ninja doesn´t try to start a conversation.

Ryus eyes seems distant today as if they´d belonged to a complete stranger who´s never seen Bayman before. The warmth in his face, the sparkles in his eyes gone as if though they´ve never existed.

"Focus on the fight" Bayman thinks to himself "that´s what you´re here for".

As they stand in front off each other just seconds away from the fight Bayman still tries to find if only a slight bit of recognition in the eyes that only yesterday made him feel so much. But they look at him as if though he´d only been part of the wall.

When the fight starts Bayman does his best, fighting the way he always has as does Ryu. But there´s no passion behind the blows this time, no silent playing.

This battle is not one of rage nor one of love. The fighters does what they do only out off necessity.

Bayman doesn´t even react as the judge pronounces it "even", the audience giving loud cheers of applause.

It´s been a long time since Bayman´s cared for other peoples opinions about him and he certainly doesn´t now. The person _he_ cares about is more out off his reach then ever and that´s the only thing that matters right now.

_._

Bayman runs to the guesthouse as fast as he can, feeling as if though he can´t breath.

He has to get to his room before he looses control and someone else sees him. The panic and nausea is exactly the same as one year ago, related to the same particular person though this time the reasons are completely different.

As Bayman runs he doesn´t look where he´s going and collides with a hard shoulder.

"Look where ya going!" an annoyed female voice yells in American English.

When Bayman looks up he sees the female wrestler Tina Armstrong, the so called superstar glaring at him. She is rumored to be the most shallow person in the whole competition but at the time Bayman doesn´t care.

He´s just so tired. So tired of not being aloud to feel weak, so tired of not being aloud to grieve what he´s lost, so tired of not being aloud to...be.

The tears he´s been trying to hold back for a year pours out of his eyes and he couldn´t have stopped them if he´d tried. As he weeps even his body feels weak, his knees almost failing him. But strong arms are holding him up, eyes looking worriedly at him.

"What´s happened to you?" Tina asks.

Bayman has no control off his actions as he buries his face against her shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably and Tina lets him, hugging him hard as he once and for all drops the mask he´s been trying to keep in front off the other contestants.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tina´s voice is surprisingly soft.

Bayman hesitates for a moment before nodding.

_._

As they sit next to each other on Tina´s bed Bayman can´t believe he´s actually doing this, the words that he´s not even dared thinking, pouring out off his mouth like the tears poured out only minutes ago.

"It was as if though I didn´t exist to him" Bayman says "I was right in front off him and he didn´t even seem to see me".

Tina gives a small smile to this witch slightly annoys Bayman since he can´t see anything remarkably funny in this.

"Like the way you usually look at the rest of us" the female wrestler says "I´m sorry! It´s just a bit funny you don´t see how you yourself appear most of the time you´re here".

As Bayman thinks about it he can´t help but agreeing. Until now he hasn´t actually seen the contestants as actual people, only disturbing presences he´s been trying to avoid.

"You know what?" Tina says resolute "you should stop acting as if though you didn´t have a choice. Ryu´s been trying to connect with you ever since you got here, hasn´t he? He´s been knocking on your door two times and even said straight out he´s afraid of loosing you and for someone who hardly ever asks anyone for anything that is more then proof enough!"

"Proof of what?"

"Love" Tina says softly "why else would he beg you not to follow threw with your mission though there´s no one here who doesn´t know you´re as stubborn with your ways as he is?"

Bayman sighs. No matter how one sees this he still can´t do anything about this.

"He really shouldn´t bother trying" the assassin says "he´s fighting for justice while I..."he shakes his head "I´m just so damn pathetic! I don´t deserve even to be close to him! I´m a looser, a bad person, even a threat to his safety!" he exclaims.

"So you love him back" Tina grins meaningfully.

"What?" Bayman stares wide eyed at her.

"Come on!" Tina exclaims, "who cares for someone so much he´s even ready to stay away from him?" she shakes her head "you really gotta tell him, Bayman! You really gotta explain this whole thing!"

"I don´t want him further involved in this".

Tina laughs all of a sudden.

"Sorry!" the superstar excuses herself once again "but are you listening to yourself? You´re talking about the man who slew the Tengu, the man who´s been fighting countless demons in his lifetime and probably thousands of other villains nobody knows anything about and you´re talking about _you_ being a threat to his safety. Did you have vacuum in your ears when he said he knew why you were here? Stop worrying about him, damn it! He knows what he´s doing, question is do you?"

Bayman has a hard time keeping eye contact with Tina when reflecting about the question. For someone rumored to be that superficial that girl sure is deep and her gaze is almost as hard to escape as Ryus.

"I don´t", Bayman admits after a while "I do what I do because it works and always has worked. I don´t know about anything else".

"Then you have to think it over again" Tina says "because it apparently doesn´t _work _anymore".

"It´s okey."

"Please!" Tina exclaims "it isn´t _okey_ when you come crying to a woman you hardly know about a guy you yourself turned down. Wake up, Bayman! When things happens that way there´s something seriously messed up with your life!"

No matter how mercilessly it comes out Bayman knows she´s right. These panic-attacks, the complete indifference to whether he lives or dies or the feeling of being only half a person is not going to _work _much longer.

"Tell Ryu you´re sorry",Tina says softly, "then take it from there".

"What if he doesn´t want to talk to me?"

"Then you kiss him" Tina gives a broad smile "and if he doesn´t approve off it you constantly tell him how sorry you are, carry him everywhere he wants to go and does everything he wants til you have his forgiveness. Now off with you! And don´t get in my face til you´ve sorted this Ryu-issue out!"

Bayman looks amazed at her before rising to his feet.

"Tomorrow I don´t want to hear anything about you not being able to talk to Ryu" the wrestler keeps on resolute "til tomorrow you should at least have apologized to him for you extremely immature behavior or I´ll demand a rematch" she raises a warning finger "that I won´t let you win".

Bayman looks at her in silence for a while before saying something he´d never think he´d say.

"Tina" he puts his hand over his heart "thank you!"

Tinas eyes grows large for a moment, the female wrestler looking almost touched before giving a easy smile again.

"Thank me when you get the boy!" she says "now off with you!"

Bayman gives a amused smile before leaving the room, thinking that talking to another DOA-contestant isn´t that bad after all.

_._

As Bayman stands outside Ryu´s room he once again finds it hard to breath but he knows that if he doesn´t knock on that door he´ll never be able to breath properly again.

As his fist hits the door the minutes feels like hours, Bayman´s heart nearly ceasing to beat.

When Ryu opens the door his facial expression is almost the same as during the fight, his eyes like those of a statue.

Bayman´s first impulse is saying "sorry, wrong room!" and take of as fast as he came, but he knows only to well that the time when that _worked _is over.

"May I come in?" Bayman asks.

"Sure!" Ryu says, looking as if though he´d been talking to a wall instead of another person.

That look makes Bayman wonder if he really wants to come in, but he changes his mind immediately when he remembers how that face and those eyes used to look.

"I´m sorry" Bayman says after closing the door behind him "I didn´t mean to sound so... cold earlier tonight".

Ryu sits down on the bed, looking as if though he didn´t hear.

Bayman gives a deep sigh.

"This is really not easy saying" he keeps on "only two days ago I wouldn´t even consider saying this but here it comes" Bayman forces himself to look into Ryus eyes when speaking the words that so easily came out when talking to Tina "you were right about me! I don´t kill for the money or even the sake of killing. I kill because putting my own life at risk and see others loose theirs is the only way I can feel what a life really is".

It turns silent for a while, Bayman catching his breath.

"That is not all there is to a life" Ryu´s voice is soft as he speaks, his eyes finally their powerful selves, "only to those whom doesn´t dare finding the rest".

"I know" Bayman says softly "I´ve known all the time, just not been strong enough to realize it. I´m sorry Ryu! I really didn´t mean to hurt you. It´s just that I´m not used being... cared for. But for all it´s worth" he looks deep into those beloved eyes "I care for you to".

Once again it turns dead quiet, Bayman wondering if coming here was really the right thing to do.

"Come here!" Ryu puts his hand on the place next to him on the bed, his eyes un readable.

Bayman approaches him slowly, his heart beating uncontrollably.

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" Ryu says as they finally sit next to each other on the bed, "to feel more then simply alive?"

The ninja´s green eyes are filled with emotions and one doesn´t have to be a mind reader to realize what he´s thinking.

"Please", Bayman´s voice is nearly a whisper.

When Ryu presses his lips against his, Bayman realizes how much he´s truly missed this. Ryu´s mouth so warm, so soft...

By impulse Baymans hands wanders to the ninjas long hair, pulling out the ribbon keeping it together. As that golden hair flows out, Bayman loves every second of feeling it´s silkiness under his fingers. It feels exactly like one year ago!

Ryu´s fingers are lightly touching Bayman´s neck as the kiss deepens. All those years of feeling numbed definitely hasen´t taken away his ability to feel pleasure Bayman realizes as he feels Ryu´s tongue in his mouth, making his heart beat even faster.

Bayman shivers as Ryu´s fingers wanders down his shoulders, staying over his lower back.

"So?" the ninja whispers in his ear, "should we finish what we started last tournament?"

"I´d love to", Bayman whispers.

"Lay down", Ryu says softly.

Bayman obeys, stretching out on the bed, Ryu laying down over him.

Once again Bayman feels the pressure of the ninja´s hardened sex against his own, feels his warm body against him. But this time the positions are shifted.

"I can´t risk you running away again" the ninja chuckles.

They kiss again, their arms wrapped around each other, their hands finding their ways inside each others clothes.

But as Ryu´s mouth moves from Baymans lips to his neck, the Russians muscles tenses. He can´t help thinking he has very little control in this.

"It´s alright", Ryu´s voice is comforting "whatever´s happened to you won´t happen again".

Bayman relaxes once again as Ryu´s hands caresses his face.

"I know you want to be in control" the ninja says softly "but to live a full life you have to learn to open up, dare being vulnerable. To people like you and me it´s not that easy" Ryu´s eyes are serious as they look into Baymans, "but I´ve learnt to let go and it´s about time you do to".

Bayman doesn´t protest as Ryu pulls his shirt off, neither when the ninjas lips touches his, bare skin. Ryus kisses are so light they could have been the strikes of Butterfly wings but as the ninjas lips closes around his nipple Bayman shivers with pleasure. He draws his hands threw Ryu´s soft hair as the kiss goes further down, tickling his stomach.

The pain down _there_ is almost unendurable as Ryu looks Bayman in the eyes.

"I can´t see why you´ve never walked topless like Jann Lee or Leon" the ninja gives an amused smile "you certainly have nothing to be ashamed off".

Bayman feels his socks being pulled of his feet and then his pants. Ryus lips touches his boxers, giving the former soldier the shivers, the ninjas hand grabbing the softness underneath the aching hardness.

Bayman takes a deep breath as Ryu finally pulls the rest of his clothes of.

"Nothing to be ashamed of" the ninja says again.

Bayman can´t believe this is happening as the ninja starts taking him in his mouth, his hand still under that soft place, squeezing it lightly.

Bayman can´t hold back the moan as the ninja starts sucking, his lips stroking him all over. The assassin grabs on hard to the sheets, as the touch grows more and more intense. Those fingers squeezing him, that mouth enclosing him is taking the control away from him completely but yet he doesn´t want this to stop.

It seems all the blood in his body moves down to that very part of him, he´s been trying to ignore for so long as Bayman presses the sheets under his fingers. Ryu grabs him harder, his lips moving faster.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Bayman calls out as he finally lets go, coming into Ryu´s mouth.

He collapses on the bed as Ryu gives an amused smile.

"Is loosing control really that bad?" the ninja says as he licks his fingers off.

Suddenly Bayman rises from the bed, taking Ryu in his arms, once again pressing their lips together. Ryu laughs softly as he´s laid down on the bed, Bayman kissing him all over his face.

"Slow it down soldier!" Ryu chuckles as Bayman kisses his neck.

Bayman shivers as Ryu´s hands goes all the way over his now naked back down to his cheeks, lingering there for a while. He pulls Ryus shirt of, gently placing kisses all over the ninjas chest.

That skin under Baymans lips is just so soft, so sweet, those heartbeats against his ear making him feel more then ever what a life really is. Bayman wants to make that skin shiver, make that mouth let out sighs of pleasure.

"Oooh!" Ryu sighs as Bayman closes his lips around his nipple.

As Bayman´s hands wanders down Ryu´s belly, he enjoys every second of feeling those muscles tense under his fingers. When Bayman finally goes under the ninja´s pants Ryu feels wonderfully hard in his hand.

"Sergei" the ninja moans.

Bayman doesn´t mind Ryu using his real name when hearing it from that sweet voice.

"Ryu, you´re the sweetest thing ever crossing my path", he whispers.

"You´re so beautiful", Ryu whispers back, caressing Bayman´s cheek going down to his neck.

It doesn´t take long for Bayman reliving the rest of Ryu´s clothes, sitting down on the floor between the ninja´s legs.

"Do you want to loose control?" Bayman smiles.

""Yes, please", Ryu pants.

Ryu feels so sweet in Bayman´s mouth, so hard yet so fragile. "This is indeed feeling alive" Bayman thinks as he hears the ninja moan. He presses that soft area under his hand, his lips working harder.

"Yes, that´s it" Ryu moans.

As Bayman caresses the ninja with his lips he knows he´s never felt so close to anyone his whole life, never enjoyed to satisfy a lover that much. Ryu finally explodes into Bayman´s mouth, the Russian finding the taste of him sweeter then he´s ever dreamed off.

"I love the taste off you", Bayman mumbles.

The ninja only takes a minute to recover before walking up to Bayman, wrapping his arms around his neck. As their now naked bodies presses against each other Bayman feels himself hardening again, Ryu´s lips burning against his own.

The kiss deepens once again as Bayman draws his hands over Ryu´s back down to his cheeks. The ninja´s hands does the same to him, giving the assassin the shivers as they go all over his body.

"You´re so beautiful" Bayman whispers as he feels the ninjas sex next to his.

"I love you" Ryu whispers before sucking on a spot that is particularly sensitive on Baymans neck.

The Russian lets out a loud moan before saying what he´s more and more realized the last days.

"I love you to"

They land on the bed, Ryu sitting over Bayman, their sexes pressing together.

"I´m so happy you decided to compete this year to no matter the reason" the ninja says.

"Me to" Bayman whispers.

They both moan as Ryu moves back and forth, Bayman grabbing hold of the ninjas thighs, feeling those muscles tense under that silky skin.

"My beautiful Ryu" Bayman says, looking into Ryus green eyes.

"My beautiful Sergei".

Bayman indeed doesn´t mind Ryu using his real name anymore, in fact it sounds more right then anything he´s ever heard his whole life.

They both give a deep sigh as their fluids finally mixes together, Ryu collapsing over Bayman.

"I love you" Bayman says softly, drawing his hands threw Ryu´s silky, long hair.

"I love you to" Ryu says again, looking Bayman in the eyes.

_._

"I didn´t think I deserved to be close to you" Bayman explains as they´re both lying under Ryu´s covers, warming each other "that´s partly why I stayed away from you".

"I´m a big boy" Ryu says, leaning his head against Bayman´s chest "I think it´s up to me to decide who deserves to be close to me or not".

Bayman caresses Ryu´s hair, letting the silence speak for itself.

"Are you still going after Donovan?" Ryu asks after a while.

"You know I have to" Bayman turns serious "or else he´ll never stop chasing me".

Ryu looks into his eyes, nodding.

"I know" the ninja says "but I still wish you wouldn´t. I´ve come to love you even though I hardly know anything about you and loosing you before I really get the chance to..."

Bayman holds Ryu close, kissing his hair.

"I don´t want to loose you either" he says, "now that I´ve finally found you but I can´t make a life with you when being a man on the run".

"Please! Comparing to the threats I´ve faced before, Donovan´s assassins are nothing!"

Bayman shakes his head.

"Still you know I´d never forgive myself if I helped making the life of the one I love even harder" he says "both you and I know this is something I have to do alone".

"You don´t have to do _everything _alone!"

Bayman cups his hand under Ryu´s chin, looking him in the eyes.

"This is my mess Ryu" he says "and it´s more then fair I should be the one cleaning it up. Despite what happened to me when I was a child I had a choice and I choose very unwisely. Everything coming to me the last ten years I´ve deserved. I helped making Helena a orphan!"

"You didn´t know Fame Douglas had a daughter" Ryu says resolute "and nor was it your job to know. You didn´t make your choice out off evil, you´ve only been on the wrong side off the road and it´s not to late for you to find your way back".

"Thank you Ryu" Bayman says gently "that was the best gift you could ever have given me".

"But you´re still going".

"Yes" Bayman nodes "I´ve done many bad things in my life, but you saying what you just said means I´ve at least done one thing right. If I..." the assassins voice is grave "if I don´t get out off that building tomorrow you should know that I loved you with all of my heart and that I don´t want you to live in the past like I did. If I don´t come back" he looks Ryu in the eyes "can you promise me to keep living your life?"

The tears pours down Ryus cheeks but his eyes are resolute.

"I´m tierd of _keep _living my life when everyone I love keeps leaving it" he says "but if I give you that promise, can you promise me that if you do get out of that building find me as fast as you can?"

"I will" Bayman promises.

"Then you have my promise".

They kiss again, holding on to each other as if though they´d stop breathing if they´d let go. As they lie in each others arms Bayman finally feels at peace, those grey colors he´s been seeing all day finally turning back to their original state.

_._

As they wake up they both know this is it. Playtime is over! It is time to do what they both came here for.

The two men are silent as they put on their clothes, preparing themselves for their coming battles.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asks as he stands in front of Bayman, wearing his black ninja gear.

"Yes" Bayman says, looking back at him "are you?"

They exchange one last look, both knowing this may be the last time they see this room together. They walk out, side by side, closing the door behind them.

_._

All the way from the guesthouse Bayman and Ryu are dead quiet, their steps the only thing reviling their presence. The air is chilly though the sun is shining and no sound is heard safe for the blowing of the wind.

"So this is it then?" Ryu looks at the building in front of them. It´s not as much a question as a statement.

"Wish Kasumi good luck on her quest" Bayman says.

They both look at each other in silence before falling into each others arms, their lips locked in a lingering kiss.

"Make sure to keep that promise" Ryu whispers in Baymans ear.

"I will" Bayman promises again.

They hold on to each others hands, caressing each others fingers before finally letting go.

"Goodbye" Ryu says, his eyes resolute.

"Goodbye" Bayman says "it´s been a pleasure knowing you".

As the two men walk separate ways, Bayman takes a deep breath.

"It´s indeed been a pleasure knowing you Ryu" he thinks "but if I don´t do this now you will never be safe again and if that´s the case I can neither live with you nor myself".

_._

As he climbs into the building, Bayman is completely focused on his mission. The Russian assassin is an expert at sneaking past all kind of security and he easily avoids the security cameras as he walks threw the well decorated halls.

But as he walks threw the secured areas of Doatec, the one thing filling his mind is not the anger towards Donovan but the warmth of two green eyes, looking at him.

"If I want to see Ryu again" he thinks to himself, "I can not destroy all this by letting my thoughts of him distract me".

As he walks threw yet another hall he feels watched, not by the security guards of Doatec but by someone far more dangerous.

"I give you Donovan!" the female alto voice calls out.

Thanks to his reflexes Bayman manages to avoid the fly kick at the last second.

"It is not as if you´re getting out of here alive anyway!" Christie, the woman known as one of Donovan´s assassins stands in Baymans path "you should just die right here, right now before you go insane!" her blue eyes are burning.

"Foolishness!" Bayman roars as he throws a kick at her face that she easily blocks.

Christie defeated Bayman last tournament. Her "She quan" strikes are fast though not as fast as Ryu´s, but her physical strength compensates for that more then well.

As the two opponents circle around each other, it is not with the playfulness that Ryu and Bayman fought each other with last year. This battle is like the one between the two assassins last tournament, one between two rivals bent on bringing each other down.

Bayman has a hard time countering Christies strikes, her punches and kicks hitting him hard as rocks. As he´s almost sure he´s about to loose again, he remembers Ryus last words before they parted "make sure to keep that promise now".

Bayman throws himself to the floor, surprising Christie with the movement enough to wrap his legs around her ankles, making her fall. When she rises to her feet she´s once again surprised by a jump-kick in the face, making her fall down the stairs.

Bayman comes after her, hitting her in the stomach and the face, countering her strike by locking her arm behind her back taking a neck swing. One throw and she´s finally out of the game, Bayman hurrying towards his mission.

His quarrel was never really with Christie, he remembers as he sneaks passed the corridors. It was with her pig of an employer who´d go behind anyones back to get what he wants.

"You´ll get your revenge Helena" Bayman thinks, remembering the elegant, blond woman that easily beat him with her quick counters and powerful kicks. He will do this for her since that was their deal if she´d defeat him, even though he turned down her money offer.

What strikes him now more then ever is though he had motives all along to do what he´s about to do, Helena has more reasons then anyone wanting Donovan dead.

_._

Bayman is just about to open the door that´ll decide if he´ll live or die when the figure approaches him.

The assassin sighs as he notices Hayate, Ryu´s best friend and the leader of the ninja-clan mugen-tenshin wearing his significant white robes and bandana.

Great! Exactely what he needs right now! An idealistic, naiv, heroic-type who doesn´t know what he´s getting himself into.

The fact that Hayate´s Ryu´s best friend will not make this any better. This is Bayman´s mess as the assassin´s said before and it is his and only his task to clean it up.

"I´ll finish Donovan off" Bayman says "he´s my mark".

"I have my reasons for killing him as well" Hayate says calmly.

"This is not your battle, ninja".

"I will not idly stand here and watch as you foul things up" the ninja is resolute.

"Idiot" Bayman thinks to himself "What will I tell Ryu when you show up with a bullet in your head?".

"Then see if I care" Bayman says that can´t hold back his annoyance.

"I see" Hayate says "then only fighting will settle this".

"Can´t he see, it´s not for him to die in this?" Bayman thinks to himself as he prepares himself for battle.

Surprisingly Hayate is an easier opponent then both Christie and Ryu. Though the ninja´s both strong and fast his attacks are easy to read and he´s soon out off the game with Baymans thorough counters.

"This is for your own good" Bayman thinks as he looks at the unconscious ninja. Hayate´ll be knocked out for a long time. Long enough not to be a danger to himself or anybody else.

_._

What happens next is all a blur to Bayman. He remembers knocking a few doatec-guards out before suddenly being attacked from directions he´s not expected, his arms being locked behind his back, his weapons taken away from him and everything turning black.

As he wakes up Bayman finds himself tied to a chair, a woman in a white doctors coat and glasses looking at him.

"Do you remember anything?" the look in her pretty face is scornful as she looks down at him.

"Remember what?" Bayman asks as he struggles to break free from the bonds, holding him to the chair.

The woman laughs though there´s nothing kind about her laughter.

"Lying is not going to help you" she says "someone told you to come here. Who was it?"

"I would have come here anyway" Bayman thinks to himself "but if it´s Helena you want I´m not gonna lead you to her".

"Your silence speaks for itself" the woman says "for someone who doesn´t care for anything but revenge you sure are loyal. What is Helena Douglas to you, a paramour?"

Bayman snorts at the comment. "If you´d know anything about my paramour and what we did last night" he thinks to himself "you´d swallow all those chemicals you´ve created to get over the shock".

"So I guess that´s no then" the woman shrugs her shoulders "witch brings us to the next question. Would you lead me to her if I´d let you go?"

"I love you Ryu" Bayman thinks "but because I love you so much I cannot let you live with a man who betrays good people".

"No" Bayman says calmly "I´ll wait for her to come here and blow this whole place up and you´ll never be able to find her because you´ll never know where she is".

"To bad" the woman says equally calm "then I might hurt someone you really love".

In one horrible moment Bayman remembers Ryu´s beautiful green eyes, the silky hair under his fingers, the ninjas soft, comforting voice. If they´d even dare...

"Oh! I forgot!" the woman gives a loud laughter "people like you are unable to love witch takes us to plan B", she brings her hands together, "let´s see if your life really means as little to you as you want to make us believe".

Bayman doesn´t realise what´s happening as the poison´s injected threw his veins. He yells out as his breathing starts failing him, his blood thickening.

"Well" the woman gives another scornful smile "do we remember anything yet?"

And Bayman remembers everything that´s made him who he is today, everything that´s made him wonder if him getting out off here alive really means anything".

He sees his parents get shot as they run, his village being burnt to the ground. He feels the hard slaps in the face and hears the bad words being yelled at him in the orphanage.

He remembers sleeping on the cold street after his escape, the pain in both body and soul as a man much stronger beats half the life out off him, before taking the last shred of dignity he owns away from him.

He is but thirteen at the time and his misery has only begun. A life of self denial, mental abuse and humiliation takes it´s place as he pays for his food with his integrity.

"It´s okey" he tries to tell himself because he doesn´t exist anymore, doesn´t have a name, doesn´t have a background, doesn´t have any dreams anymore.

Bayman remembers his first murder, the knife colored red by the man taking advantage off the now fourteen year old boy one time to many.

He remembers taking service in the military and the challenges there being nothing compared to the life he´s lived. He remembers becoming a mercenary after hearing that after the war is over his services will not be needed anymore.

He remembers killing, killing and even more killing. A life of someone who doesn´t matter to anyone, a life of someone who doesn´t really exist, a life of someone who doesn´t even feel enough to hate himself.

Then he suddenly remembers the sparring match with a gold haired young man, the warm body under his, the green eyes looking at him. He remembers the lean voice calling him "interesting", the same voice saying it loves him more then its heart can take. He remembers the soft hair under his fingers, the silky skin against his own, the warm lips against his and finally the last words "make sure to keep that promise now".

Bayman reaches the pen despite his blurry eye sight, stabbing himself in the hand at the last second. He feels the effect wearing off immediately, taking a deep breath.

He hardly has time to recover as the loud explosion is heard, a sudden expression of pure terror in the eyes of the woman in front off him.

"No!" she yells as she runs towards the door.

But it´s to late! The next explosion is heard, the woman flying into the air.

Bayman doesn´t know what happens to her as he laughs a joyless laughter.

Who could have imagined how right he was when making that statement about Helena, least of all himself. No matter if the one doing this is Helena or someone completely different it was about time it was done. An organisation feeding from nothing but the anxiety and fear of mankind, with a parasite of a scientist leaving his subjects to die in the forest, what is that?

"Your time is out Donovan" Bayman says calmly as the flames consumes the room.

_._

Ryu throws the rope to the next helicopter, landing on its the roof before making the three gestures that activates his extraordinary abilities. He manages in jumping to the next one before the vehicle explodes, pulling out his sword.

As he sees the burning, building in front off him he can´t help but thinking...

Ayane and Hayate will definitely be alright. They´ve been training for these kind of missions ever since they were children and are probably the ones responsible for the explosions in the first place.

Kasumi even though she´s fighting her clone, the dangerous Alpha 59, Ryu´s sure will handle this one way or another since she´s one of the strongest fighters in this competition.

What worries him is Sergei, his Sergei! What if this mission really becomes his last?

Ryu forces the unwelcome thoughts out of his head as he raises his sword. Before making his final strike he recognizes the man behind the wheel. Donovan, "the mad scientist", stares wide-eyed at the ninja before the helicopter explodes in a million pieces.

_._

Bayman can hardly walk as he passes by the burning ruins of Doatec. He doesn´t know how he´s managed in doing this but somehow he´s been able to beat the security guards, standing in his way, pass the burning rooms by and get out of the building.

For the first time during a so called "mission" Bayman is so tierd he´s about to cry, for his whole body hurts both from all the fighting, the poison that nearly killed him and the climbing to avoid being consumed by the flames.

"I have to" he says as he stumbles forwards "have to keep my promise".

His knees are constantly about to fail him as he walks on, keeping the image of Ryus beautiful, green eyes in his mind.

Bayman is almost unconscious as he finally sees the black figure in front of him. Despite the pain in his body he runs forwards, stopping an inch away from the man with the sword.

When the man takes of his mask Bayman immediately feels safe, recognizing that sweet familiar face and those green eyes.

"Ryu" he says as he puts his hands on the ninjas shoulders, "I...I kept my promise".

Ryu catches the other man as he closes his eyes, falling unconscious into his lovers arms.

_._

As Sergei wakes up he doesn´t know where he is. The bed in witch he lies is soft and comfortable and not at all like the rubbish he slept in during the DOA-tournament. The room is small but bright and warm, the door to the balcony standing open.

"Am I dead?" he says.

"No" a soft male voice says, a door opening up in the other end of the room "but it was a close call".

Is it really..? Sergei stares mute at the long haired man with the armless t-shirt and jeans standing in the door opening.

"Donovan won´t be bothering you anymore" Ryu says as he enters the room "I made sure of that last night. It was pretty stupid off you going into his room alone. You could have been killed".

"Hayate?" Sergei looks at Ryu.

"Alive and well" Ryu nodes "just a bit mad he lost to you. I´m glad you knocked him out. He would have got himself killed otherwise".

Sergei smiles as he recognizes his lovers heartfelt tone again.

"Helena?" the former assassin asks, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"Blew the whole building up".

"I knew she´d manage" Sergei turns thoughtful "when we fought and I lost she told me that was her intent. She never wanted to lead Doatec. Is she alright?"

"Despite everything, yes" the ninja nodes "it was a close call for her to, but Zack flew by with the helicopter at the last second and saved her from the flames".

"Thank god for him!" Sergei exclaims, feeling he indeed means this.

"Indeed. Helena did not deserve to die" Ryu´s eyes meet Sergeis "and neither did you!"

"Kasumi?"

"Defeated Alpha 152 and is now officially the winner of the fourth tournament" Ryu chuckles all off a sudden.

"Of course!" Sergei grins "is there anything she hasn´t won? So will her clan give her a break now?"

"They will or else I´ll show them! Hey!" the ninja gives a meaningful smile "for one who´s not supposed to care about other people, you sure ask a lot of questions! And you?" the ninja´s eyes lingers on to Sergei.

"Will officially do anything you ask of me" Sergei answers, looking deeply into Ryus eyes.

"Will you quit as a assassin?"

"Yes."

"Stop running away from your emotions?"

"Yes."

"Stop risking your life for stupid and unessescary causes"

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" Ryu gives an amused smile, shaking his head.

"Sergei Avramovitj" Sergei says matter of factly, reaching out his hand.

"Surprised you´re using your real name" the ninja answers equally matter of factly, taking Sergeis hand in his.

It turns silent for a while.

"Did you say you´d do _anything_ I ask you?" Ryu asks all of a sudden.

"Yes."

"How about right now?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Ryu gives a meaningful half smile, sitting down on the bed, whispering something in Sergeis ear.

"Oh!" Sergei chuckles, looking back at the ninja, "_that?_ No problem!"

Ryu laughs softly.

It doesn´t take long for the ninja to relive himself of his clothes lying down in the bed. The moment they start kissing Sergei knows that he can start being _Sergei_ again and that everything he knew about anxiety blew up along with Doatec. Life has given him a second chance and he´s damn right going to take it!

**AN: So? What did you think? Opinions are always apreciated as long as they´re relevant. Anyway, see ya XD!**


End file.
